


【KK】灰姑娘新编/茄子脸与破轮胎

by Qingmay



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay
Kudos: 1





	【KK】灰姑娘新编/茄子脸与破轮胎

＊又是一发脑洞，就是有点长，废话好多

很久很久以前，有个富人，有多富呢，他早上想吃个热香饼，都有一百个女仆唱着BGM跳着舞给他做。他有个独生子叫堂本刚，可爱的像个小天使，谁见了都想亲一口的那个。

富人的妻子得了重病，在临终前，她把自己的独生子叫到身边说：“乖儿子，妈去了以后你要好好照顾自己，要什么爸爸不给你就半夜去邻居中居叔叔楼下拿着小喇叭给他唱歌。”说完她就永远地闭上了眼睛。

两年过去了，富人又娶了一个老婆，还白送俩儿子，城岛夫人带着俩傻儿子长濑和松本润住进了豪宅，第一天就为刚的可爱所折服，拜倒在他的灯笼裤下，成为了彻彻底底的儿控，弟控和兄控，真真是捧在手里怕掉了，含在嘴里怕化了，富人简直要怀疑自己是后爹了。

“刚baby，这是我亲手做的鳗鱼干你尝一口…”“刚，这是达也表哥刚钓上来的霸王龙你看一眼！”“尼桑尼桑，你看我给你腿毛梳的小辫子好看吗？”“……”

每个小公举都有个王子梦，刚也一样，呃，主要是他还没见过活的王子，就像传说中的龙，麒麟和吃土的穷人一样。

有一天，富人要进城，他问家人们需要带些什么。城岛夫人：“一个岛…”“……”富人os：家里还不够你种吗？长濑：“机车，杠铃还有沙袋。”富人和城岛夫人对视一眼，叹了口气，十分担心肌肉已经练得很充分的他会进化成猩猩。润润：“盆栽，墨镜。”正常得让富人都不敢相信了，你果然爸爸的好儿子，mua～刚才起床就被叫过来，听到富人的询问漫不经心地回答：“嗯…小喇叭和王子。”富人：“啥…”看着另外三人要吃人的眼神他把“玩意”俩字咽了下去，表示保证完成任务。

富人回来的时候给润润带了半卡车盆栽和半卡车墨镜，给长濑带了十字绣（长濑：？？？），给城岛夫人带了一个施工队，最后得意洋洋地叫人抬出刚的礼物——一个小喇叭个一幅用布蒙着的画。原来富人特意去皇宫觐见了国王，国王一听是富人的要求，立刻让儿子画了幅自画像让他带回去。“王子殿下亲手画的，送给刚的。”城岛三人一听立刻让人把画挂在正对着刚床的地方，弄得刚每次睡觉前都要替王子殿下担忧一阵：王子殿下太不容易了，顶着这张茄子脸。

国王为了给自己的死宅儿子找对象，准备举办一个为期三天的盛大宴会，邀请国内的名流来参加来参加。让王子必须从中选个人做自己对象，都大龄青年了，没点自觉。富人一家当然也在邀请之列。

但是大家都看过王子的自画像，怕见了真人吓到刚宝宝，也怕刚这个美貌，做王妃受委屈，所以：第一天“吱呦西，王子的那张茄子脸你不是天天见，有什么好看的。”

第二天“刚，我们听说王子其实是个秃子，一个秃了的茄子脸……”

第三天大家觉得差不多了，什么都没说就走了。但是刚实在是太想见识一下秃了的茄子脸了，等他们走了以后，拿着小喇叭到了邻居楼下开始唱歌：“欧桑欧桑欧桑欧桑欧桑欧桑欧桑欧桑……”果然成功了。快崩溃的中居开着自己的组装车带着打扮得七彩缤纷的刚就踢里哐啷地上路了，速度二百五十迈，比法拉利还快。到了王宫，刚让中居帮忙盯着父母兄弟，自己进去了。

光一王子躲了两天还是被国王逮着了，强制送进了舞会现场，一进门就看到刚，简直惊呆了。第一眼，天哪，人的身上原来可以有这么多颜色；第二眼，天哪，这个人怎么那么好看；第三眼，爹，我要他当我王妃！

刚见了王子真身发现他并不是茄子脸也不是秃头长得还挺好看，舒了口气，但是他有发现了王子的眼睛可能有问题，和他玩了一晚上虽然很开心很投缘很喜欢但是他的眼睛总是盯着自己，虽说自己天下第一可爱，但是也不带这样的吧，呋呋呋，一定是有毛病啦。看他走路都不带看路的，就好心牵着他的手，领着他走。光一王子牵着肉乎乎的小手，心砰砰砰地简直要跳出来，他紧紧握着刚的手说：“这位美丽的人儿，你……”

“吱呦西，扯呼！”从墙外传来了不和谐的声音打断了王子的告白。刚立刻放开了手就跑了出去，王子紧跟其后，看他上了一辆奇形怪状的车，绝尘而去，目测速度三百迈，光一马上要开上自己的法拉利去追自己的爱人，但是发现，爱车的后轮胎被卸了，地上只有一个破轮胎。然而喝着汽车尾气捧着破轮胎想着那辆速度三百迈的破车，光一王子此刻脸上却露出了烂柿子般的笑容。

第二天，国王发布公告，谁家的车能装的得上这个破轮胎，谁家孩子就是王妃。全国都沸腾了，一时间街头巷尾，议论纷纷，谣言四起，这里写不下就不提了。

第一家就是富人家，光一王子一进门就看到了刚少爷，开启了朝刚花模式，“吱哟，嘿嘿嘿。”城岛夫人忍不住戳了戳他：“王子殿下，咱们能不能走剧情？”光一反驳道：“这里面的人谁走过剧情？”富人默默举了手，但是被人无视。“那好，这位夫人，请问你们家有没有能装上这个轮胎的车？”城岛夫人翻了个白眼：“没有，我们出门都做新干线。”“……”

不过，光一王子最后还是和刚少爷过上了没羞没臊的生活。墨镜经销商松本润无意成了最大赢家

——————————————————————————————————谢谢大家之前的评论啊(◍ ´꒳` ◍)仔细一想，我为啥和茄子gang上了-_-||最后感谢阅读~


End file.
